Halo: Contact Earth
by Icesquall
Summary: After the end of Halo 3, Master Chief and Cortana ends up drifting towards a Forerunner planet, but it's not Requiem, they receive aid from an unexpected source and are sent their way back to Earth, but a rare glitch happens where they end up in the land of zombies,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Halo or Highschool of the Dead.**

**Chapter 1**

**UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn..._**

"Wake me when you need me."

The UNSC Smart A.I. Cortana thought to herself as she continued monitoring the condition of the severed vessel, she dropped signals in hopes of one of them being located by the UNSC and following them until they are eventually rescued and so far, it was not working.

It had been years since the Battle of the Ark, but she was not going to lose hope just yet, she did her best to monitor their immediate surrounding area, but this was proving to be a dauting task as the Forward Unto Dawn was continously losing what little power it had left. Cortana herself wasn't in any better condition than the ship, she was way beyond the average Smart A.I.'s lifespan of seven years, and there were a lot of signs that she would not survive another year, but she clung on to life with the thought of working together with her protector again, who was peacefully sleeping inside his cryotube. She had definetely not forgotten the sacrifices that he had made for her, especially during the events in High Charity, when rescuing her was deemed an impossible and hopeless cause as she was captured and tortured by the Gravemind, the horrendous central intelligence of the parasitic lifeform known as the flood, yet the man before her continued on and defied all odds, eventually saving her from the clutches of the Gravemind, it was one of the things that she would remember for the remained of her lifespan.

Once again, she reviewed the scans, fully convinced that all she would be met with was nothing but empty space, however, this time she was wrong.

The look of amazement became apparent on the A.I.'s features and she began to activate the cryotube in which John-117 had been resting, fortunately, there was enough remaining power to allow her to open the cryotube and soon enough, the frost that covered the surface of the glass began to melt, she still had some concerns about the conditions of the Spartan and glanced at his vital signs, all of which were gradually increasing and began stabilizing as the defrosting sequence had been successfully carried out without incident.

The Master Chief gently pushed open the cryotube seal that he could tell he had been in for an exceedingly long time, and turned to his longtime partner hovering above a pedestal.

"Something come up?" Chief said as he looked around the ship, but found everything to be in order, no explosions or noises at all, it was as if he had only woken up a few seconds after he entered cryosleep as there were no changes in scenario.

"Well, For one,you haven't given me the opportunity to greet you good morning yet." Cortana said in her usually teasing personality that she always had when the two were along and had few things to concern themselves with.

"Now, on the serious side, I believe have encountered a planet that contains a huge amount of Forerunner artifacts and structures... in fact, I should say that we may have encountered a Forerunner planet that was part of the Forerunner equivalent of inner colonies."

"How are you sure?"

"I've detected a signal that is similar to that in the Installations that we have encountered, and aside from that, I can see multiple large structures in the planet, so large that they are visible despite the rather weak magnification systems we have here."

The Chief knew what that meant: A possible way home.

"Let's get moving then."

_30 minutes later..._

The Spartan and his A.I. were now ready to leave the ship that they were trapped in for many years and head towards this new planet inside the cockpit of a Pelican. It was a blue and green planet, it slightly reminded both occupants of the homeworld of the UNSC, Earth, but it was noticably different, the geography is completely different from that of Earth and the athmosphere was very different in more ways than one, presumably because it was colonized by the Forerunners a hundred thousand years ago, they were now eager to visit this planet in search of a way home, or at least a new and faster ship that they could use.

They began their descent in a steady pace, their selected landing zone was on top of the largest Forerunner structure on the planet, it was unlike anything they have ever seen before, but Cortana choose it because that was where the signal was at it's strongest, without anything else to go with, that was naturally where they headed to.

Once they got off from the Pelican, Chief had his MA5C and two M7S ready for any threats, thankfully there was not, he traversed through the large hallways of the structure, it only went through one main direction with multiple hallways at the right and left, he continued through the quiet path with only the heavy footsteps made by the heavy armor as a sound.

"It's quiet.."

"Too quiet."

The Spartan kept on going for a few more minutes until they finally reached the end of the hallway, and saw what seemed to be a large pedestal with a spherical object in the middle, a large white circular object were sticking out of the pedestal and looked like they were some kind of activating mechanism.

"Chief, Forerunner technology reacts to humans remember? Try putting your hands on top of that white object." Cortana said as she analyzed the device.

Her protector did so, but unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Nothing."

"Give me a few seconds, there may be a switch or-" Cortana was stopped mid-sentence as John forcefully pushed the object down, and then the pedestal began to shake.

"or we could just do that." Chief said as he noticed the spherical object lighting up.

"Wait... is that what I think it is?" Cortana said as she saw the object starting to rise into the air.

"A Monitor."

The Monitor began to glow and fully activate... and it just floated there, of course Chief and Cortana were shocked and cautious of what it may do, but it was a full minute of silence before the Monitor began to speak to them.

"Greetings reclaimer, I am 119 Provident Guardian, I am the assigned watcher of the planet A-512. For what purpose have you come here to manually awaken me?"

"You are a watcher?"

"Yes, all Forerunner planets have a watcher to handle the planet's development and defenses, this was implemented by our creators during the great war with the Flood."

"Interesting... Provident, do this planet have any ships that are space-worthy?"

"Unfortunately, no, all that is left here on the planet is nothing but scraps aside from this structure, this was formerly a headquarters for the Prometheans, the most prominent members of the Warrior-Servant caste, however, if passage from this planet is what you seek, we have an experimental teleporter on the depths of this structure."

"Oh yes, passage from this planet is in fact what we seek." a voice rang out from the external speakers of the MJOLNIR.

"I see, you have a ancilla with you? Very impressive for a class 2 combat skin." The monitor commented.

"Ancilla?"

"I believe it is what you call an "A.I." now, if you are done, please follow me to the armory, the device lies there, as well as a few other weapons that I had developed over the millennia." Provident said as it hovered over the hallways.

After what felt like an eternity of walking through many different areas of Forerunner designs, they eventually reached the armory, it was not as eye-catching as the other rooms, it was only a hallway a few dozen meters long filled with Forerunner weaponry.

"Now that we are here, I'd like to recommend you to the weapons I have created." The Monitor said as it picked up some of the weapons via a magnetic wave.

It finish picking the weapons and dumped it all at the Master Chief's feet, who in turn, picked up some of the weapons, he knew he couldn't bring all of it but Provident thought otherwise.

"Reclaimer, I have developed a special system that would allow this weapons to be carried by you without taking up a considerable amount of space, please sit down here on this device, it shall grant you permission to use the device that I mentioned earlier as well as grant you the special system that I have also previously mentioned." the A.I. sagely said.

"Chief, are you sure about this?"

"I see no other way."

The Master Chief sat down on the strange contraption that looked like a human-figured cast with wires attached to it.

"The operation is complete."

"That fast?" Chief said as he had barely sat down for two seconds.

"I have been studying and reviewing this technology for years so it is no wonder that it functions beyond your expectations." the monitor proudly stated.

"Amazing... Chief, your armor.. it's data capacity has been increased exponentially, I feel more in control!" Cortana exclaimed.

"I apologize that I could not increase your processing speed ancilla, since I do not know how you function, attempting to increase yourr processing speed could have disastrous results, so the best I could do was increase the data storage for the reclaimer's combat skin."

"Are you kidding? You saved me! I could at last at least thirty more years with this much data!" Cortana said, still very satisfied.

"I have? Then that is all I could do, I give my gratitude to your praise. Now reclaimer, pick up those weapons."

The Master Chief did accordingly, and strangely enough, he could make the weapons appear and disappear whenever he wanted by his mere thoughts.

"Chief... How do you?"

"I don't know, it was like I knew how to do it the whole time, like it was natural." The Spartan said as he picked up a Hardlight beam sword, and a Supressor then made them disappear.

"Where do the weapons go Chief?"

"A list somehow appears on my HUD, do you not see it?"

"Nope." Cortana flatly replied.

"Let me explain, this is called, the Interspace system, it allows you to store an unlimited amount of items inside it and creates a list on your HUD, but your ancilla can not see it as it is not advanced enough... no offense."

"None taken."

"Now, we shall proceed to the device." The monitor said as it continued through the door on the other end of the armory.

Behind the door, they saw an all-blue room with two circles floating vertically and emitting a beam of light between them.

"This is the device?"

"Yes, if you step inside that beam, you shall be teleported back to your home planet, what you called Earth." The monitor said.

"Easy enough." The Chief said as he went closer.

"However, you must know that there are a few glitches in the machine, there is a small chance that it may lead you to another... dimension." The Monitor warned.

"What?" The Chief and Cortana said in unison.

"Yes, it is possible, now hurry along now, It is only a small chance after all." Provident Guardian said.

"I give my thanks for the hospitality you have shown us, Provident Guardian." John turned to the monitor and saluted.

"I live to serve, now, if you allow me, I shall move on to study your reclaimer ships." Provident Guardian said as it left the area.

"I guess it's you and me now Chief, nice to work with you again caveman." Cortana said as the Spartan began to walk towards the light and disappeared with his newfound abilities and Cortana's renewed lifespan.

**End of Chapter.**

**Well, here we are. This idea had been stuck in my head ever since I watched the first episode of HoTD online. Please leave some constructive critisms and reviews to help out in the development of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Fixed a minor mistake near the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Halo or Highschool of the Dead.**

**Chapter 2**

"I guess it's you and me now Chief, nice to work with you again caveman." Cortana commented as the Master Chief began to walk towards the teleporter.

The moment they stepped inside the beam, they end up in a sort of dimension that one could most accurately describe as slipspace travel.

"Amazing, the Forerunners were able to manipulate slipspace in order to create an actual long-distance teleporter."

A few seconds later, an exit appeared in front of them, which they fell into, they expected to find themselves on the surface of Earth, although Provident did not specify where they would land.

But the moment they adjusted their eyes on their enviroment, The Chief's eyes widened, this was almost impossible to do in most standards especially as he was a veteran supersoldier who had fought in hundreds of battles, but it was for a good reason.

They were a good half kilometer in the air!

–-

In the middle of the devestated city, four gun-toting men and some who had melee weapons had been shooting or hacking at whatever they wanted to, regardless of whether it was "them" or survivors, they just wanted to have fun.

One of the men, carrying a shotgun, shot of "Them" as it approached, the resounding gun shot panicking the people who began to scream and ran away.

"That's right. You run, all of you run like hell!" The man said as he let out a diabolical laugh.

Two highschool students riding a motorcycle suddenly sped past them.

"Huh, hey!" The man pointed to the pair and gestured his literal partners-in-crime to fire at them.

The boy muttered something and increased the speed of their vehicle, narrowly dodging a meat cleaver directed at them and a shotgun blast before escaping.

"Damn, they got away."

"I've seen enough." A voice came up from behind the men.

"Wh-what was that?" one of them said as they turned around, only to find nothing at all that could have been a source of the voice.

A behemoth of a man appeared in front of them as he took out a cyclindrical object that unleashed a mean-looking orange blade... and proceeded to decapitate all of them before they could say a word... or even blink as their heads rolled on the ground with their eyes wide open.

"We end up five hundred meters in the air, land in a devestated city, encounter shuffling corpses that feed on the living which presumably caused said devestation, saw a would-be rapist and killer fail miserably and finally we meet with these guys who're killing the survivors and these things just to get a kick out of it and you return the favor. It hasn't even been 24 hours."

–-

_Flashback_

Takashi was searching for any cash that he may find in a cash register to trade for gas after being separated from their group and with a stroke of luck, finding a motorcycle after "dealing" with it's turned owner.

He was about to break open the cash register with his baseball bat when he heard a scream outside, presumably from Rei who preferred to wait outside after a minor argument. Takashi immediately ran outside to see whatever happened.

"Rei, What's wrong?" He said as he ran out, his eyes widening.

There was a guy in black T-shirt, yellow baggy pants and a white cap with a bandana as well as braces on his teeth, but what was more telling was that he had a knife to Rei's throat, he definitely looked and acted insane, which was further confirmed upon his actions, he himself admitted that his mental state was shattered after "Them" attacked his family and they were eventually turned to "Them" the guy was forced to kill them all and had been that way ever since, he also proceeded to sexually grope the highschool girl that he was holding at knifepoint and taunting Takashi after she attempted to escape him and failed.

He also proceeded to force them to surrender their vehicle to his so he could escape, Takashi tried feinging that it had no gas but unfortunately, the guy thought otherwise as he had heard Takashi's earlier explanation that they could get gas with enough cash.

Takashi tossed his baseball bat aside, emitting a sharp metallic noise it it made contact with the ground, attracting some of "Them" that was around the area, then proceeded to place some cash that he extracted from the register earlier in a self-service gas machine.

"Hey, will you let us go now? You can have the bike, we need to check if our families are alright." Takashi said as he gassed up the vehicles.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The madman snapped. " I don't care about your parents, they're gonna end up just like my family did you bastard."

Takashi stayed silent as he tightly sealed the cap on the gas tank, "It's done."

"Away from the bike and start walkin' !"

Takashi merely walked up to the madman and his hostage.

"Come on man-" Takashi was interrupted as the guy threatened him.

A tense moment happened when the man was enraged, then he made a mistake.

He raised his free arm holding the knife, leaving him wide open to Takashi as he drew a revolver from his pocket and aimed it right at their agressor's chest in point-blank range.

Another tense standoff, mostly to the would-be offender, as he had no means to defend himself since it would take too long to swing it down against Takashi.

It eventually ended after a bit of not-so-casual talk and a gunshot, leaving the man on the floor clutching his chest.

The pair proceeded to leave after leaving the man to his fate.

A large shimmering figure nearby contemplated saving him but decided against it as what he did wasn't exactly the most pleasant of things and although it was out of desperation, the figure knew that the person would only spell more trouble in the future for any remaining survivors that he would happen to come across.

It then moved on to stalk the two teenagers who had recently left the scene hoping to get solid answers on his current situation.

"Something tells me that this is just the beginning." Master Chief said as he hid the Hardlight sword and readied his combat knife.

"Where are you headed Chief?"

"See if you can track the kids that just passed by, they could be heading towards an evacuation area or at least another group of survivors."

"Good idea, give me a sec... I've managed to increase the range of your motion tracker towards their general location and remove all the other ranges, this and the increase of the suit's data storage should be able to keep them in your radar for at least a kilometer or so. But I recommend you hurry." Cortana said as the Spartan engaged in a full-blown sprint, tearing apart any of the undead that were unlucky enough to get in his way.

–-

_Back to the present._

"John, I just received a message from Provident Guardian, looks like it is possible to send a message through dimensions." Cortana suddenly mentioned while the Master Chief was jogging to follow the two students.

"Bring it up Cortana."

Suddenly, a large amount of code popped up on his HUD, almost causing him to crash into a wall, _almost_.

"What is this?"

"Well, it looks like the monitor's message was scrambled quite a bit during the travel through dimensions, but what from what I can piece together here, Provident mentioned that it found out we are currently stuck in a different dimension and is attempting to help us, but this is the only message it could send as this supposedly took most of the remaining power from the entire planet A-512... and he said something about a code that would allow us to unlock the full potential of the Interspace system, there were plenty of other things that Provident had mentioned but most of it was distorted beyond anything I could do..."

"At least this may provide us with a small chance to return to our dimension. And what do you think did he mean by a code to unlock the full potential of the Interspace system?"

"There is a line of code in his message, but it also looked to be distorted due to it's random nature, but for all I know, it may actually be what it is, I could implant it in your suit's Interspace system as Provident gave it the ability to accept codes, I'm not sure how exactly but it just does, should I do it Chief?" Cortana voiced her doubts.

"Do it." The Chief said as Cortana complied nonetheless.

The small list of two items that the Chief had on his HUD suddenly grew longer and smaller, much smaller and longer to the point that half the HUD was filled with it, making the Spartan suddenly stop as he knew that it would be too dangerous to run around with his vision obscured, it took a few moments until the list turned into a grid and eventually stopped expanding, but the Chief could feel that the sheer amount of items that had apparently came out of nowhere are of UNSC, Covenant and Forerunner make.

"Anything turned up Chief? I did what you said." Cortana asked, ignorant of the recent development.

"It looks like I have an entire arsenal of UNSC, Covenant and Forerunner weaponry in my pocket." The Chief replied with noticeable interest, which in itself was rather unusual as it had only happened a few times during his entire lifetime, one of which was when 343 Guilty Spark revealed the existence of combat skins many times stronger than his current MJOLNIR one.

"W-What?" Cortana stuttered, also very unsual.

The Chief pulled out a Storm Rifle in a flash off vibrant orange light.

"_Amazing, this feature must have been built-in... but how did Provident know about UNSC and Covenant weaponry?_" Cortana thought to herself.

–-

After a few hours of tracking down his subjects, the Chief heard a soft, yet piercing sound, as if it launcehd some kind of projectile, he eventually narrowed down the sound to a few other noises that he was familiar with and figured out that it was some kind of handheld compressed-air weapon in less than half a second due to his superior mental capabilities, but he wouldn't know for sure if his guess held out unless he took a look for himself.

"Chief, I think there may be survivors there, seems like you made the right choice following these kids after all." the voice of his long-time partner rang through his head, to which he silently acknowledged.

He followed the two students as they sped up a ramp that just so happened to be there and carefully followed them as they flew through the air and landed on a bridge, the Spartan sprinting leapt in a control jump as he landed on top of the bridge and swiftly activated his camouflage and took a look at his surroundings.

He saw a few survivors, three females and one male as they were slowly starting to get surrounded by "them", they were presumably his subject's fellow survivors judging by the way they did not hesitate to rush to their aid at once.

He stared at them intently and weighed his choices.

On the positive side, he could assist them and help escort them to a safe zone, in turn, they might give the Chief the info that he really wanted, a first-hand account of what was going on as well as a way to escape and though it was highly unlikely that they knew any deeper details, he would take his chances.

But on the other hand, he would have to reveal himself to them and possibly the entire world and attract unwanted attention if the entire world recovers as according to news reports that Cortana had managed to broadcast, the "pandemic" had spread worldwide, one of the worst case scenarios that could happen was that these people could be hostile to him and he would be forced to defend himself.

He took a second to gather his thoughts and finalize them: His duty and purpose was to defend and serve humanity no matter the cost, regardless of whether they were the ones he was familiar with or happen to belong in an entirely different dimension, after all, it was technically his decision to be where he was in the first place.

The Spartan began to walk towards the group who was finally making headway against their attackers after the two students that he had stalked begun taking out some more of the undead.

He suddenly deactivated camo and raised his Storm Rifle, empyting the entire clip as he fired the weapon in semi-auto mode annihialating every last one of "them" leaving their heads cauterised and unrecognizable as they fell to the ground, a weakness noted by him after a few hours of killing the things.

Naturally, all of the survivors were surprised to see a man easily seven feet in futuristic-looking green and black armor that covered him in head to toe carrying an equally futuristic-looking gun. But what was more surprising was how he killed every last one of "them" in less than two seconds with a weapon that looked to be firing blue bolts of a superheated substance, evident by the smell and sight of burnt flesh, you'd either have to be an sci-fi movie hero... or a seven-foot tall walking tank.

They all froze in place as the Spartan approached them.

**End of Chapter.**

**Finally, mopping up with this chapter hadn't been easy for me at all as I have been sufferring ranging from mild to implacable ones due to staying up very late due to studies and of course writing, I'll try to get more sleep so as to think more clearly.**

**Reviewer Response.**

**Christian. 1**

**I personally thought that the intro left a lot to be desired as I rushed it in two or three hours starting from midnight.**

**New Universe Returns**

**Right now, I don't find it necessary for UNSC personnel to get involved in the story due to Chief getting access to basically every gun from the entire Halo series by way of one of my half-cooked ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Halo or Highschool of the Dead.**

"_Whisper/Internal communications in MJOLNIR/Thoughts and contemplations."_

"**Actions/Movements"**

**Chapter 3**

The behemoth of a human began approaching them as they could only stand there and marvel at the being and his weaponry, especially with how it literally fried "them" as it made contact and how accurate it was, evident by all the shots hitting "them" in the head, their weakpoint.

The Spartan walking towards them, staring at them and sizing them up as he did so.

It was a tense moment as for the survivors as the Spartan approached them cradling the Storm Rifle.

"Wow..." Kohta was jaw-dropping at the firepower of the Covenant-made weapon, not caring too much for the 7 foot twelve supersoldier carrying said weapon.

"Who... or what are you?" Saeko asks as she slightly tenses up, cautious of the Spartan.

"_John, just tell them your usual codename, get to a safer location and talk to them there." _The Chief silently acknowledges.

"Call me Master Chief, Do you know of a secure location in the vicinity?" the armored soldier responds with an undeniable tone of military discipline and authority.

"W-we're heading towards the house of a friend of mine." One of the group, a blonde woman replies, slightly startled by the Spartan's abnormal dimensions.

Suddenly, another one of the group, clearly younger and had unusual pink hair pulled the woman over and whispered to her.

Not that it would matter as the Spartan could hear them clearly anyway.

"_Miss Shizuka, are you sure that it's a good idea to tell this man where we are headed?"_

Chief didn't listen to the rest of the conversations as another wave of the undead had begun approaching them, snapping everyone out of their trance.

Before they could even raise their weapons, the Spartan dashed through the things as he took out his combat knife sliced, stabbed and decapitated "them" so fast that the survivors could not follow his movements, not that they had a chance to try in the very short amount of time that the zombies were eliminated..

After stopping at the last undead, the Spartan calmly walked back to the group in a dramatic scene as the undead around him fell down one by one with holes the size of a fist in their heads or just missing their heads.

"Amazing..." Takashi muttered.

For the next few minutes, the Spartan tackled an interview from the survivors, in which he covered himself up as a normal soldier that only happened to be in VERY tall armor, promting some curiousities to pop up from the group, mostly regarding his accuracy, weapon and his superhumans speeds. But a few undead coming out of nowhere made the group realize that time was not on their side and they could always ask questions later, for now, they had to get to their destination fast as the Sun was beginning to set.

–-

_A few hours later in a balcony overlooking the city under the blanket of darkness..._

"_What's on your mind John? I can tell something is bothering you, and there is a lot to be bothered by in this situation." Cortana said to John as he remained silent, scanning the surrounding area through his visor's magnification._

As the veil of night fell, the group of survivors along with the Spartan fought through the undead crowds to their current location, which also happened to be infested with the undead, with the Chief head-shooting all of the undead with plasma and killing them with his combat knife, prompting the one identified as Kohta to ask a mountain of questions that he hadn't asked earlier about the weapon so fast that the Chief could barely catch up as he only learned a basic amount of Japanese during his Spartan training, fortunately the pink-haired girl who identified herself as Saya while they were taking a break in which John was formally introduced to the members of the group, hit Kohta's head and basically told him to back off and focus on the task at hand, saving the Chief from coming up with an explanation for the moment.

They got to the apartment and began clearing the immediate area as he eventually convinced the group to pile up all the headless zombies in one giant pile, he then gave them duties such as watching guard, cleaning the area and setting up barricades in case the undead breakthrough.

Surprisingly enough for the Spartan and the A.I. the group followed his orders and went their separate ways, giving him enough time to turn the pile of bodies into a pile of data and hide the weapon that caused it.

They were currently inside the apartment with the boys of the group looking for weaponry while the girls and the nurse were currently in the bath while the Master Chief was on the rooftop scouring for any threats.

"_Provident Guardian was able to send a message to us in this dimension, but it took the power of an entire planet to do it, so unless he somehow manages to acquire more power, we will remain stranded here." The Master Chief replied as he finished his observation in the area, taking notice of the immediate area being silent, and the far-away areas, which were visible because of the high ground that the apartment provided, were also clear albeit signs of chaos around the city, there were also survivors on a nearby bridge but it was blocked by law enforcemnt officers, presumably to prevent the spread of the pandemic, but this was an issue to be touched upon in another time._

"_You're actually using your brain? At this rate I could be out of a job very soon." Cortana exclaimed in mock surprise before continuing. "Though you are right, we won't be seeing the UNSC anytime soon, and it will also be a while before Provident gives us an update on what to do, we may as well make the most of our time here."_

"_Right." The Master Chief proceeded to go look for the boys of the group as they were tasked to find any usable weaponry as he was not looking forward to break his cover by giving them the weapons from his Interspace inventory._

–-

One...two...three!

Was what the Spartan heard before a sound associated to breaking open a locker, two bodies hitting the ground, and groaning from two certain boys filled the room.

He spotted Kohta on the ground and Takashi proceeding to sit up and stare at locker at his right and muttered something, prompting Kohta to shove him away as he stood up and chuckled evilly before yelling "I just knew it!" and clenching a fist in front of the locker with a few bullets on the floor and another locker beside them.

"What's going on here?" The Spartan showed himself and helped Takashi up before turning towards the contents of the two lockers that Kohta was apparently obsessed with.

"Good work, but what are these weapons doing here?" The Chief picked up one of the weapons before Kohta could react.

"Hey gimme that!" Kohta shouted as he tried to grab the weapon from the arms of the easily taller Spartan. The keyword here is TRIED as he couldn't jump high enough to grab the weapon from the soldier as he shouldered the weapon.

"M1A1 Springfield Super Match, a variant of the M14 series built to be semi-automatic, it relies more on it's accuracy then full-out stopping power as the full-automatic fire of the M14 tends to be inaccurate and spreads bullets downrange in the walls instead of the big target board on the otherside." The Chief thought aloud as he proceeded to inspect the weapon.

"Modified with a couple of external parts." Kohta stopped reaching for the gun at this point and just settled to listening to the Spartan. "M900 Suefire vertical foregrip, Aimpoint M2 RDS, an M14 cheekrest and finally Magpul magazine loops... wait, a flash supressor? That must mean this was either manufactured pre-1994 in America and maintained very well or the user has access to military-grade parts... all in all, this is supposed to be illegal in no small part due to the Magpul magazine." The Chief finished, leaving Kohta in a daze. Even though he expected the soldier to know something about the weapon, he didn't expect that the man they know as Master Chief has a deeper understanding of weapons than Kohta.

"_Impressive big guy, I didn't know that they thought you about 19__th__ century weaponry." Cortana commented, which Chief ignored as he took another weapon from the rack._

"SR-25, these are supposed to be illegal in Japan... I'm guessing someone took an AR-10 and added the upper and lower recievers, the hammer, the bolt carrier group and barrel assembly to create this since the weapons are built with the same parts albeit the aforementioned parts." The Spartan proceeded to inspect the another weapon in the rack which happened to be a crossbow.

"A Barnette Wildcat C5... the only gun that happens to be perfectly legal here, this weapon sold... sells for about 250 creds... or dollars in e-Bay."

"Sweeeet! You really do know your weaponry," Kohta exclaimed as his view of the Spartan became more positive.

"Well, that is kind of his job isn't it?' Takashi said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh and I almost forgot to ask you.." Kohta stared straight into the visor of the Spartan.

"_I have a feeling that you're not gonna like what this kid's gonna say next Chief."_

"What was that weapon you had earlier? It was definitely not any gun that I know of, I mean, what kind of superheated substance did it fire earlier that took out all those zombies?" Kohta ironically interrogated the veteran supersoldier towering over him.

"_At least he isn't asking about the suit right?" Cortana joked._

"My weapon actually fires a special form of napalm that annihialates flesh on contact and can burn through most conventional body armor, I can't tell you the rest as it is classified." The Spartan thought of an excuse as best he could and gave his sentence a tone that it was final.

"Ok..." Kohta gave up as he knew what the Spartan was capable of if he pressed the issue further.

Takashi found the last remaining weapon inside the locker and pulled out an Ithaca M37.

This time, the Master Chief gave the spotlight to Kohta.

"**Quick, deep gasping of air"**

"That's an Ithaca M37 riot shotgun! It's a super six shotgun made by Americans, it played a big part in the Vietnam war too!" Kohta exclaimed as he pointed at the weapon.

"I see." Takashi says as he begins point the weapon to Kohta, only to be snatched by the Master Chief.

"_How did he snatch it out of my hand so fast?" Kohta froze as he realized that the weapon had been taking by the Spartan before his hand even registered that it had left his grip._

The Chief then hit Takashi with a very-well controlled smack prompting him to hold his head in pain from the armored gauntlet.

"What was that for?" Takashi muttered as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Never aim a gun, whether loaded or unloaded, at someone you do not want to harm or kill. The same applies vice-versa." The Chief explained as he inspected the weapon.

He then instructed them to carry the weapons and bullets to another room so as to be able to get a better look at their current inventory. He did not want to have to explain himself and reveal his Interspace system unless it was absolutely necessary.

–-

After taking a good look at their current inventory that lay upon the floor infront of the couch, the Master Chief along with Kotha and Takashi went back to the balcony to get an update on the situation on the areas around them.

He was quick to take notice that the situation on the bridge earlier had changed and he could see that the survivors were getting agitated and the law enforcement officers were pressed to stand their ground.

"There." Master Chief pointed to the bridge.

Kohta looked at the direction and told Takashi to turn the TV on.

They saw a news report regarding a man who was more or less insane saying that the outbreak was caused by some kind of biological weapon like in the movies and some games and put the blame on the government.

The person was beginning to convince the people to stand up to the "tyranny" of the police department when he was approached by a policeman and told to backdown, unexpectedly, he did not and it led to a standoff between the two, resulting in the conspiracy theorist's death.

The TV revealed the dead man and the ensuing panic of his followers then turned to static.

"_Things are takinga turn for the worse Chief, you may want to get these kids to go somewhere safer." _

The exact same thought came to Takashi and Kohta.

–-

**End of Chapter.**

**I suffered a major case of Writer's block not 300 words into the story so sorry this had to take so darn long!**

**As always, leave some constructive reviews as it may help me out in the development of this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Halo or HoTD**

"_Whisper/Internal communications in MJOLNIR/Thoughts and contemplations."_

"**Actions/Movements"**

**Chapter 4**

After the news report earlier, the group decided to move out in the daylight hours as their safehouse wouldn't remain safe for long, they also had a plan to do go with it, in the form of a humvee that they discovered in the garage which made them suspicious to who Shizuka's friend was. Nonetheless, they were very much thankful for the ride though the Master Chief new that the chances of it all of them were very low due to the fact that him and his armor weighed a little over a ton.

The group had been contemplating amongst themselves about the Spartan, wondering if they could really trust him, but so far, they had no reason to believe otherwise, so they allowed him to stay with them.

–-

Said Spartan was currently sitting on the floor cross-legged as he carefully checked his on-screen inventory with his suprressed M4A1 by his side, he managed to find the M4A1 earlier when he left the building to search for supplies for the group should they feel the need to stay in the duplex for too long. Unfortunately, all the nearby stores were completely empty as they were ransacked sometime before the zombie density in the area got too large, he decided to look further and saw a middle-aged man armed with the Suprressed M4A1, he attempted to help the man by alerting him to some zombies directly behind him but unfortunately the man shot at the Chief instead, apparently the man knew the people that the Chief gruesomely decapitated earlier in the day and wanted revenge, unfortunately for him, the zombies heard the supprressed gunshot due to the sheer amount of bullets he sprayed and ate him with the Chief suffering a 60% drain in shields, but if he fired back then all the zombies in the area would have come for him instead and he would have to waste valuable and unreplenishable ammo, so he opted to pick of the gun that the man dropped when his was grabbed and walked away ignoring his cries for help as the weapon is compatible with the bullets in the time period he was in, he also decided to keep all the weapons he had in the Interspace system unless he required major firepower.

"_Looks like you have a lot of new toys to play with, too bad I can't see just what those toys are and how many." Cortana complained._

"_To give you a brief rundown, I have all of the known current weapons that the UNSC has in service, as well as Covenant weapons and of course Forerunner ones."_

"_So the weapon that you used to dispose of the bodies earlier in the day was a Forerunner weapon?"_

"_Yes, they have the special properties of turning living tissue into digital data, supposedly it made the weapons far more effective in facing the flood than our weapons, and according to the data that I received to back up the weapons, they fire hard-light, the same substance that the Forerunners make their bridges and structures." Chief said as he recalled the first time they saw Hard light back at Installation 04, also known as the Alpha Halo when they activated a hardlight bridge to cross a chasm, but of course it was after before he massacred a considerable amount of Covenant troops and navigating through the cave._

-

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, startling some of the survivors inside. Though the Spartan didn't bother as he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, there was only one gunshot, meaning one person and there were just too many infected out there to get to whoever the shooter was, and the noise caused by the weapon must have sealed his fate. Which all proved to be true a moment later when a scream was heard.

A few minutes a passed by in silence as A.I. and Spartan talked to each other while Takashi and Kohta were scanning the perimeter for anything that would warrant their attention, which they would find all too soon.

"What was that?" The Master Chief said as he immediately grabbed his M4A1 and stood up then went to Kohta and Takashi.

"What was what?" Kohta asked, half-surprised as his unaugmented ears were not able to hear what the Master Chief did.

"Someone is banging on a door somewhere reasonably far from here... they seem to be asking to enter the house but the people inside seems hesitant to letting him in... there!" The Chief could clearly hear the conversation, but it took him a few seconds to configure the zoom and pinpoint the exact area where it was coming from.

He could see a man and a little girl, possibly hs daughter, trying to gain entrance to the house for safety, but don't seem to be making much headway as evidenced when the light near the door that the man the Chief was observing was suddenly turned off, though It did very little to deter the Spartan's augmented eyes and his helmet's night vision.

He could clearly see that the man was ready to break the door down, but the door was opened and out came a makeshift spear that stabbed the guy in the chest, a fatal wound for an ordinary human, though the Master Chief could not see the person who did that to the man, he was very much pissed as they could have helped the man judging by the look and size of the house, they could have helped him and his daughter and vice-versa, but they choose to kill him instead and leave his daughter for dead, to the Spartan's eyes, this was just as worse as a betrayal to the UNSC. He made a mental note in his mind to massacre everyone inside that house as they would likely worsen the new world order if a new one were to be formed.

The man stumbled back and slumped towards the gate as his clothes became completely blood-soaked and the gate creaked completely open as the girl reacted as expected and ran to the man as a typical scene for tragedy-themed movies played between the two as the girl's crying attracted zombies all around.

At this point, Kohta, who readied his SR-25 for this specific moment, began firing on the zombies to provide cover fire for the girl.

After killing the first few zombies, the Master Chief placed his M4A1 in the magnetic clamps on his back, jumped from the balcony, and pulled out his UNSC-made Titanium Combat knife, the knife strong enough to support his weight while dangling from mid-air, he dashed through the zombie hoard at full speed, massacring zombies left and right, Kohta mopped up whatever the Chief left behind that still managed to move and there were very few of them.

In a few seconds, every last one of the zombies blocking the way to his destination were all body parts and blood stains as he killed them systematically and with lethal precision and speed.

He finally got to the immediate area outside the house and made contact with the girl that he saw earlier, she was sitting next to her presumed father's corpse almost being surrounded by zombies until the Master Chief arrived and proceeded to simply toss the zombies outside as he didn't want the girl to be any more scared than she already was, and Arisu on the other hand was pretty damn surprised at the sight of the Spartan tossing the zombies away with one hand as if the zombies didn't weight anything at all.

After tossing away most of the zombies that he could see, John turned to the girl and spoke.

"Are you alright?" The Spartan was geniunely concerned as he had seen many children suffering fates like this and worse during the human and Covenant war. Hell, the Spartan-IIIs were also war orphans, they were used to deadly efficiency during the war, though most of them were used in suicide missions, the ones that were deployed in actual combat were proven to be very effective against Covenant forces, despite the fact that some of the Spartan-IIIs were as young as 12 years old. Which brought up an idea on Chief's mind that went something like "What if this girl could become a Spartan-III?"

Arisu was about to answer until she saw one of them coming up from behind the Chief, so she decided to alert him about it. Not that the zombies could do anything to him anyway.

"Behind you!"

Even before he received the warning, the Chief already heard the zombie moaning the moment it saw him, but it didn't register in his motion sensor until the moment it lunged as zombies walked too slowly to register on his motion sensor when they were idling so he could not rely on his motion sensor to see all the zombies in the vicinity.

He swiftly backhanded the zombie and sent it flying into a section of the wall with it's skull crushed, never to walk the Earth again.

He still thanked Arisu out of courtesy as he planned to get back to their hideout and commence an escape as the zombies in the areas around them were multiplying and could make it impossible for them to escape, however, the zombies piled up to the closed gate near the two humans, trapping them inside, though it wouldn't be a problem for the Master Chief, it was a totally different story for Arisu as she didn't have the MJOLNIR armor that the Master Chief had and only one bite and she would go into the history books along with her father.

"You're gonna get me out of here right?" She was worried that her savior might end up abandoning her because of she knew that he was more than capable of doing so without a scratch, but she was very vulnerable.

The giant walked towards her and got down to her height. "I promise I will." he then stared into the house at he caught one of the people inside staring at him. "I have some friends on the way, you'll be safe here, just don't make any noise that could prompt "them" into breaking the door down, in the meantime I have some business to take care of." The Master Chief remembered that he had to pay back some of the people in the house for what they've done.

-

He proceeded to slowly pull out the door knob and opened the door into a hallway of darkness, he walked inside, silence ensued in a few minutes as imagined scenes of what the Master Chief was doing to the people inside filled Arisu's mind, the Chief finally walked out and pulled out the supressed M4A1.

"What do we do now?" Arisu asked the Chief, not bothering to ask what he did inside as she already felt the answer creeping up the back of her mind.

"We wait."

**End of Chapter.**

**Well, I took a pretty long break from writing due to tending to some of the aspects in my life, but now that it's over with and graduation is only a week away, I've decided to end my break for now.**

**Reviewer response:**

**Jetsmillion**

**Well, I couldn't think of any other way to get the Chief into the HOTD universe without the use of the UNSC's warships which we all know would end up in a "Kinetic and Nuclear cleansing" of the Infected countries.**

**Now this I could really agree on, the weapons the Chief has in the Interspace system would be rather unnecessary, but it's actually a back-up plan for some of the ideas in the back of my mind that I may implement later, such as modern remnant Covenant making their way into the planet or Super-zombies like in left for dead, so the Chief could have effective weapons against them.**

**I don't think Cortana would be picking up a lot of Radio chatter or Wi-fi signals at all, as I'm guessing that the power would be knocked out and radio station would be evacuated anyway.**

**I already made-up a cover for Chief, plus, they have no reason to _not_ be accepting of an undoubtably powerful ally in their ranks.**


End file.
